Forbidden Love
by I Luve Stars
Summary: Where demon and angel ponies live, the demon ponies' princess and the angel ponies' prince meet. When their parents find out, they try to keep them away. But as they secretly meet and love grows between them, a darkness more powerful then both the species combined tries to rule all. But the lovers will find a way to save all with their forbidden love.(MY FIRST STORY)OC/OC
1. Rose Night is born

In a land far, far, away, in another dimension, lived demon and angel ponies. The angel ponies lived in the heavens, coming out during the day when their power was fullest and helping those in need, even if they couldn't see them. At night the demon ponies would come out from underground, messing with drunk ponies' heads. They would cause trouble and make problems. In the night, angel ponies had a hard time flying and in the daytime demon ponies could not use magic freely.

Demon ponies were cruel, vicious, seductive, and when they found love; sweethearts. Although normal ponies thought they were cruel all their lives, this was not true. They became soft and loving when they found love, but were still short tempered and excellent fighters. They grew bat wings and twisted horns and their eyes had slits. The king was Shadow, with a smooth charcoal coat with a red mane streaked with black in a spiky, scruffy style and yellow eyes. His talent was keeping in the shadows, fighting, and laying low. A true demon, his cutie mark was bat wings and a twisted horn. His wife, Queen Midnight, was navy blue with a black, flowing mane that faded to yellow and blood red eyes. Her talent was making stars and keeping them and the moon glowing; a moon with stars as a cutie mark.

Angel ponies were loving, caring, and cherished all they were thankful for. As much as angels as they were, they would call demon ponies names and actually had wars with them. Their halos showed status, royals having crown halos. They wore feathery, soft, plush angel wings. The king was Silver Knight, with a light silver coat and a brown, scruffy mane and yellow eyes. His talent was defending and a sword was his cutie mark. His wife, Queen Mi Amore, was pure white with a smooth, long, blonde mane and magenta eyes. Her talent was love and everything to do with it, her cutie mark was a heart with a halo and wings.

One night,as a pregnant Queen Midnight walked the beach shore with King Shadow, she felt a strong pain and gasped. The king stopped and worriedly asked, "What is wrong my dear?" " The baby...*huff*...I think it is coming!" she answered. "But it's too early!" Midnight glared at him in between huffs and puffs and sourly replied, "Tell that to her!" as she pointed to her large belly. She had been pregnant for 9 months and still had 2 more to go but demon ponies were known for being born early with their impatience from their parents. King Shadow teleported them to a special 24/7 hospital where special doctors helped demon and angel ponies (on opposite sides of the hospital of course). As she was rushed into a room as Shadow screamed for a doctor, Midnight was having trouble breathing.

As a doctor and nurses put her on a stretcher, she cried out in pain. "Hurry the **** up!" she demanded, not being known for being patient. She was put in a room and after a half hour of cries of pain from both birth and crushing hoof holding, a cry of a baby was heard. Midnight panted and caught her breath as she held the little bundle in her arms after it was cleaned. Her dark pink coat and blood red flowing mane stood out, but when she opened her eyes you could see her piercing golden eyes with slits. She had small bat wings with horns on the top and in top of her head lay a small twisted horn.

"What should we call her?" Midnight wondered out loud in between pants.

"How about...Eclipse?"

Midnight thought about it while she tapped her chin. "Nah. How about...Rose Night?"

"Perfect!Rose Night it is!" As the demon ponies' king and queen had their moment, they were unaware that on the other side of the hospital, the king and queen of the angel ponies were getting a new heir also.


	2. Shining Knight is born

**An Hour Before**

King Silver Knight and Queen Mi Amore were up in the heavens, bouncing on clouds as they talked of when their son would look like. Queen Mi Amore was 10 and a ½ pregnant and was waiting for her time to give birth. Angel ponies usually were known to give birth exactly after 11 months. As she was softly bounding on the puffy clouds, she suddenly gasped as a strong contraction hit. She fell to the ground as Silver Knight ran to her.

"Is it…?"

"Yes!"

"But it's too early!"

"SO! GET ME..*huff*... TO A HOSPITAL NOW!"

"OK OK!" Silver Knight replied as he teleported them to the same special hospital as King Shadow and Queen Midnight. Mi Amore was lifted onto a stretcher and carried off into a room. Silver Knight squeezed Mi Amore's hoof tightly. She huffed and puffed, feeling tired and weak from the pain.

 **Present Time**

After an hour of pain of a new mother, a new baby colt was born. He had a snowy white coat, blue eyes, and scruffy brown hair. He sported a small crown halo and small, fluffy angel wings. As Mi Amore contemplated what his name should be, Silver Knight held his new baby colt staring at him lovingly.

"How about…*pant*...Glider?" The queen asked her beloved husband.

"No, more like Silver Knight Jr."

"He isn't silver, honey."

"So? Who cares?"

"I do."

"Fine then. How about Shining Knight?" The baby woke up at the name, staring at them.

"Okay, Shining Knight it is." Mi Amore agreed as she tickled her little colt into a fit of giggles.

The couple spent the night watching Shining Knight drift back to sleep in Silver Knight's arms and soon found themselves joining him too in the land of dreams.


End file.
